Makka Pakka!
Arizona The Grand Canyon state consists of terrain from the high desert plateau in the northern and eastern sections to the desert basins and jagged mountain ranges in the southern and western parts, broken only by the high, forested mountains in central Arizona. The spectacular Grand Canyon, for which the state is best known, displays its timeless beauty close to the border between Arizona and its northern neighbor, Utah. To the south are the major cities of Phoenix and Tucson, irrigation from the Colorado and Salt Rivers making them green oases in the southern desert. Contents: Sam Andi Lassiter Coldwar Arizona State University Grand Canyon Obvious exits: Fly Up leads to Skies above the Western United States. South S leads to Mexico. Out O leads to Southwestern States. Nevada NV California CA Grid Epsilon... Just as he'd left it. The last foray into the area was met with resistance on the part of the human organization, the EDC. Though he'd managed to defeat the man-made Exo-Suit with only minor injuries, it was still a wonder that the organics were capable of such ferocity. Each CAP he'd flown since then weighed more and more heavily upon his chassis, and while he had wished to get right back to work patrolling the skies it was neccessary to take at least a short break to make sure that his internal systems were up to snuff. Seated upon a rather large boulder not far from the Grand Canyon, Coldwar scanned over a personal data storage device- always working it seems, even when he wasn't using his cannon. Andi Lassiter is doing some unofficial reconnaissance, wanting to make sure that that Decepticon from the other day isn't being a pain in the rear anywhere along the border. So she decided that it's time that Sam visits the Grand Canyon, and if she takes a moment to look around and make sure that Coldwar's keeping a low profile, all the better. Sam thinks visiting the desert in late June is just a -fantastic- idea, but keeps that particular opinion to himself. He does look like he's about to melt, though -- probably a side-effect of living in San Francisco, on the bay. Even though he'd come to this place to study up on the latest combat data gathered from the couple of engagements that he'd participated in since arriving here on Earth, Coldwar was still the ever vigilant watchman- and as Andi and Sam arrived on location their presence did not go unnoticed. Setting aside his datapad for a moment, the Decepticon Soldier rose to his feet and held his rifle at the ready as his optics took in the visage of the two approaching organics. He was certain that they could see him, surely they must if he could see them. While staring at the pair the Cold Professional remained as such, simply observing in silence for the time being. Decepticon Coldwar says, "DEC-511 Coldwar reporting in from border patrol. Single vehicle approaching. Two humans, currently non-hostile. Current status- observing." Sam directs a frown at Andi. "More unpleasant than Io. Next trip, Siberia." He opens the door and makes a face at the blast of hot air, then gets distracted and reaches down to pick up a rock. As long as they remain on their home territory, Coldwar doesn't have a problem with them. If they make any movements toward the Mexican border crossing, however... Then he would have to intervene. Luckily for the humans, Coldwar isn't the shoot first- ask questions later type, not when he can help it. Cool gazed, and frosty lasercored the Decepticon continues to watch the pair wordlessly, tracking their movements for another several seconds before relaxing the grip upon his rifle. A brief transmission to notify Command of the situation, and his status as an observer is all that breaks the silence on his end before he picks up his datapad once more and returns to perusing the data. "The nullification ray... Will have to find a way to counter that. Perhaps I should consider an armor upgrade," he muses. Andi Lassiter says, "At least I didn't take you to Louisiana. At least here the heat is dry." She gets out of the car and pulls a bottle of water from the cooler on the back seat. "Here, Sam." Sam turns the rock over in his left hand, raising his right in order to catch the water bottle should Andi be so inclined to toss it to him. His eyes are still glued to the rock, though. "Hmm.. read about this," he comments idly. Andi Lassiter tosses the bottle to Sam, then pulls another for herself. "Read about what?" She closes the cooler and the car door, then walks around to see what he's talking about. Coldwar glances toward the parked vehicle once again upon hearing the car door shut once Andi steps out of the car. His ruby red optics narrow a bit, watching her intently before recognition sets in... Something familiar about that one's dress. Was it the organic that he had spoken to after destroying the Exo-Suit? The Decepticon's curiosity lasts for only a moment, as she was a non-combatant last he'd checked. The other one though...could he be so sure? Lifting his weapon, Coldwar shifted a bit more to face the two, and there was a slight cant to his head as he regarded them both. "Humans... Understand, the land of Mexico is Decepticon territory. All attempts to cross will be met with hostility, unless intention is to defect. Be forewarned." Sam catches the bottle and drops it into a pocket. "Rocks," he answers, less-than-helpful. He carefully sets the rock back where he got it, then goes hunting another specimen. He doesn't get very far before there's a gun pointed in his general direction. He looks up. ".. oh.." he murmurs, quietly, staring. Andi Lassiter startles and turns to realize that Coldwar is there being all threatening and stuff. But at his declaration about Mexico, her expression changes to an indignant frown. "Excuse me? You do realize you're several MILES from the border, right?" Sam backs away a bit. "Andi, remember not provoking the large robots, yes?" "Border patrol is a precaution requiring patrols to engage a bit of latitude when enforcing the division. Kilometers are mere centimeters on a map, Human. I say again, be forewarned that any attempt to cross into Mexico without declaration of defection or surrender will be met with hostile response," Coldwar replies matter of factly, as if he was reciting the words straight out of some kind of trusty handbook. Andi Lassiter glances at Sam, then turns her attention back to the Decepticon. She's never been one to allow others to successfully intimidate her. "Look, whatever your name is, we're here to look at the canyon." She gestures toward the huge (even for a Cybertronian) land feature. "If you have a problem with that, go walk those few centimeters back into Mexico." Coldwar looks at the human Lassiter for a moment- not exactly one to be intimidated by anything that barely stands high enough to reach his shin. Even still, if she was big enough to do so it isn't like a Decepticon that was as by the book as he would back down anyway. Seeing that the human has stated that she is here to look at the canyon and nothing more, Coldwar just stands in place and watches the pair of organics. "Carry on," he states simply after another few seconds before taking a moment to check his Frostbite Cannon's energon filler. Sam finishes backing up, ending up next to Andi. "Don't recognize,” he murmurs quietly. Staring up at Coldwar with very wide-open eyes, intense look, Sam offers a query to the soldier, "Rank and function?" Andi Lassiter hmphs, turning away from Coldwar to look at Sam again. As if they had been waiting for this yokel's permission. Shyeah. But then Sam addresses the Decepticon and she sighs. No point in being quiet and secretive. "He's the one that trashed Larsen's exo-unit the other day." Coldwar looks up from his cannon when he's addressed by the human, and somewhat surprising given his usual lack of banter the Decepticon straightens, almost but not quite standing at attention. "DEC-511. Cold Professional, Soldier," he states his serial ID, rank, and function. That's all that the humans get however, as is in accordance with the standard military code of conduct. Andi Lassiter huffs out an annoyed sigh. "What's your /name/, for pete's sake?" "DEC-511. Cold Professional, Soldier," Coldwar repeats, shifting his focus from the male human to the female. He doesn't appear to be too forthcoming when it comes to his name, perhaps considering that to be 'need to know' information that the humans do not need to know, but rather than leave them completely in the dark... "My name is irrelevant under the code of military conduct when dealing with the civilian authority of a foreign power. What is your rank and function?" he then asks in return looking to Andi, and then to Sam yet again. Bluestreak has arrived. Barreling through the desert at a considerably reckless speed, you see a silver glint in the distance with a giant dustcloud trailing behind it. "Yahooooouuhhhh-" you hear, as the silver form gets closer, revealing itself as a sleek 1970s sports car of some kind, while simultaneously skidding around an unfortunately placed cactus and stopping short mid-hoot. "Incomiiiing!" it says, skidding sideways to a stop within inches of Andi and Sam, who are nearly plastered by the large autobot-crested door of the car. That all seemed a bit too calculated. Sam hmms. "Five-one-one. Early model. Possibly re-issued identification number. Design oddities." A little louder, "Creation factory of origin?" What an odd question. But Sam doesn't have much time for an answer, since Bluestreak decides to speed into the area and spray sand and rock fragments all over him. Andi Lassiter opens her mouth to reply but then the silver Datsun skids to a stop WAY too close for her taste. She stands there for a stunned moment, then turns on the car. "Bluestreak! What is the MATTER with you? Are you TRYING to scare me out of a year's growth? I mean, really, aren't I short enough as it is?" Odd question indeed. Humans shouldn't know as much about Cybertronians as this one does... Coldwar grows a little suspicious, though it still appears as if the two humans are civilians on the outside- with Sam's words? He's not so certain anymore. His thoughts are cut off quickly though as the unmanned car speeds into the area, and Coldwar steels his circuits (if you can believe they could be steeled any further). Now that was an Autobot, one that there were records on file concerning, designated Bluestreak. Lifting his weapon to a more vigilant poise, as well as his chin upon analyzing the newcomer. "Autobot..." he states, possibly in greeting, but the ice in his tone is quite vague. The sleek Fairlady Z shifts and folds into an upright position, becoming the Autobot Bluestreak. "Awww, come on, Andi!" Bluestreak says, transforming one arm into a blower, and nonchalantly sending a large gust of wind at Sam for a brief moment, blowing off all the dust and making a complete and utter mess of his hair. "What's wrong with a little /excitement/ in your life? That's what ol' Bluestreak always says - an Autobot without excitement is a real dull autobot...or somethin' like that, I think Defcon said it better. Hey, you look a little peaked, Sam? Why don't ya take a load off. Ahhhh, this fresh desert air. I can never get enough of it, though I gotta tell ya, nothin like the action of the city. Hey, you listening, Andi?" he jumps at the noise from the other Transformer his sensors must have failed to notice in all the /excitement/. "Andi! Sam! A Decepticon!" he yelps rather confusedly." Sam blinks a few times and coughs. "Hmm," he says, mouth closed tightly. "Yes, Decepticon," he agrees, not taking his eyes off of Coldwar. Andi Lassiter breathes another sigh, looking up at Bluestreak. "I'd rather CHOOSE my own excitement, not have it fly at me at the speed of Michelin. And yes, that IS a Decepticon over there." She looks back at Coldwar. "Are you going to keep interrupting our recreational trip, or may we /please/ focus on the Grand Canyon now?" The Autobot's arrival wasn't entirely minded at first, for as long as he stayed on his 'side' of the Rio Grande River then all was good as far as Coldwar is concerned. Of course, then Bluestreak had to open his mouth... Cool as ever, Coldwar didn't react much, or at least appear to as his expression remained hardened as always- completely unchanging. "Yes. Stay on your side of the Mexican-American border unit Bluestreak and we have no quarrel, Soldier," is offered to the chatterbox. Then, to Andi... "I said carry on, Human," he reminds the organic, though his gaze remains fixed on the Bot. "Hey, hey, no need to get frazzled, I'm cool with that." Bluestreak says, thunking down next to the two humans with a loud crunch of rocks and dust. "Hey, what're we lookin at, anyway?" he says, then pauses for a moment. "You know what canyons are /great/ for? Echoes!" he continues, cupping his hands. "Galvatron sucks petro-" he says, then stops short again. "Ehh, sorry." he says sheepishly. "Forgot we had company." Dee-Kal lands lightly in the sandy arid region of Arizona. Her hunt achieves its goal. He is LOCATED. Sam blinks up at Bluestreak. "Hrm.. perhaps should pay more attention." Dee-Kal approaches Coldwar, her face bearing a sceptical frown. Then she halts a mere few feet from the Decepticon, silent and serious. This area is becoming much more heavily populated by the moment. Not exactly what Coldwar had anticipated, or even hoped for. Who would have thought that the region would be teaming with Autobots, and humans? Staring at Bluestreak, Coldwar almost appears frozen. At least the Autobots had just as many misfits as the Decepticons... Then there was Dee-Kal, one he recognizes almost immediately having targetted the rookie and engaged her briefly in combat during a routine CAP in grid Heta (Germany). Her close proximity is all the reason he needed to point his weapon, "Soldier... With respect, I ask you to step back to a less threatening proximity." So much for a peaceful afternoon at the Grand Canyon. Andi opens the water bottle in her hand and takes a swig from it, leaning against her rented car. Coldwar says, "DEC-511 Coldwar reporting in from border patrol. Two Autobots have joined the humans here. Preparing to withdraw into grid Alpha where I shall remain on guard- Over." Dee-Kal draws something from her hip compartment. Advancing on Coldwar, she takes a deep breath... ..And blows three times on a trumpet shaped kazoo. Coldwar stares at Dee-Kal as she approaches, and withdraws something from her hip compartment. The movement has his trigger finger tightening, though when the trumpet is blown he shakes his head. "Negative. I respectfully decline," is stated seemingly out of the blue. Strange, these Autobots are...so very strange. Was this one even an Autobot though? Further inspection of Dee-Kal seems to give him pause. "You are Junkion..." he observes, red optics flashing before his attention shifts suddenly to Blueshift. This is madness, he thinks to himself. Bluestreak suddenly has a look of bewilderment on his face, then looks up. "Hey great! More company! And I haven't done /this/ in a long time! Too bad you two aren't Autobots too, you dunno what you're missin!" he says, standing and walking up to Dee, then standing at attention. "Greetings, K-Mart shopper, I need flexible terms with personalized service." He then stands still. Dee-Kal reaches in to subspace and produces a large but hygienically wrapped and especially prepared sponge. On hearing Bluestreak chip in, the little Junkion quite calmly produces a second, like the first, and sets it to one side. Andi Lassiter also gives Bluestreak a look that implies she thinks he's lost it. But then she reaches over to nudge Sam. "Drink some water." Dee-Kal moves to Bluestreak and begins to wash his face, quite seriously, very thoroughly and carefully, with the sponge. Right there, in the open desert. The sides of the face, under the chin, the neck, around the optics, the sides of the nose and the T-zone - ah, that dreaded T-zone where spots can occur so easily. *Squeaky-squeak-squeak-squeak* goes the sponge. Sam heads back over to the car shortly after Andi does, and sits on the hood. At the nudge he just raises both eyebrows and looks at Andi without turning his head. "New strategy, confuse Decepticons until they leave." A fine strategy indeed! Coldwar isn't so much confused though, as he is ready to leave. Between the chatterbox that is Bluestreak, and the oddity that is Dee-Kal the prim and proper Decepticon Soldier is completely out of his element. After staring at the two other Cybertronians for another few moments, the Con turns slowly- offering a side profile to those across from him for another several seconds, and then turns so that his back is facing them before he begins to trudge away at a steady walk. "Wow..." Bluestreak grins as she finishes, returning the favor, and working on some difficult spots. *squeeeeeeeek* goes the sponge. *squeeeeek-eek-eek-eek-eek-eek-eek-eeeeeeeeeeeeek* He continues happily with one of those toothless open mouth grins of near-madness the Junkions also share. "Your order is served! Would you like fries with that?" he says to her. Andi Lassiter follows Sam around to the hood of the car, but stands next to it instead of sitting on the hood as well. At his observation, she can't help but grin impishly. "NOW you're starting to catch on." And it's true. She's survived as long as she has mostly by confusing the daylights out of Decepticons. Because, really. How many humans EVER stand up to them and even go so far as to converse with them civilly? Dee-Kal fiddles with her sponge a little and then finishes Bluestreak. She checks her work. His entire face from forehead (even under the rim, folks) to neck (including round the back) is now clean and hygienic. Bluestreak is having a bit too much fun. These things are meant to be serious. But never mind. ^-^ Dee-Kal lets him wash her face too. He'd better be particular around her t-zone too. The dirt these days... Never has Coldwar come across stranger beings than the Junkions... He's certain of this, even though Dee-Kal is the very first he's ever seen. Sometimes it seems as if he's the only truly sane being in the known universe, but then luckily someone comes along to prove such musings false. If only that could have happened today... Opening a channel to Command he begins to speak- a private message not for the prying receivers of any would-be Autobots, or their sympathizers. As he hits the T-zone, Bluestreak's face becomes eerily serious, and he checks every inch of her face. "Captain, inspection check, no dysfunction in your junction, and guaranteed not to fake the funk on a nasty dunk!" he finishes, and exclaims with a hearty salute. Dee-Kal beams! Literally. Bluestreak has done a FANTASTIC job. ^-^ She takes back the sponges politely. They're still good, considering. She produces her kazoo to officially end the cleaning ritual. She looks up at the departing Coldwar. Oh, dear. Look at that... Combat: Dee-Kal runs a diagnostic check on Coldwar =[ Evaluation of Coldwar ] Coldwar is conscious and COMBAT-OK. Coldwar is in perfect health. Coldwar finishes reporting in to Command, and then continues on his way- completely unaware of the Junkion's plans, until his sensors alert him to some form of deep scan. Squinting, the Decepticon cants his head to one side and lifts his arms slightly to look himself over. "What..?" And as Coldwar leaves himself vulnerable to parting shots from Dee-Kal, Bluestreak and Andi, the Junkion does indeed make a shot... ..to Coldwar's back! She flies in and assaults him with both sponges at once.*Squeak-squeak-squeaky-squeaky-squeak!* "Hey! Whiskey Tango Foxtrot!" Coldwar exclaims as he finds himself the unwitting victim of a full on sponge assault. "I said...unff... I said I didn't... Ergh... I said I did not want... Aw, fraggit..." the Con mutters, his arms that had once begun flailing to throw off Dee-Kal's assault slowly lowering to his sides as he seems to yield. "Just make sure you do my neck well...it's a tough spot..." Seriously, have you ever seen someone look so miserable and defeated? Bluestreak shouts "Best in class service coupled with superior technology make us #1 in global solutions for the e-business marketplace! Your chassis spic and span, or your money back!", hoping to encourage Dee and rattle the Decepticon's neurons. Dee-Kal shakes her had as she works. You'd think the Cybertrons all remembered the significance of the Makka Pakka. One of Junk's most important rituals (alongside the Universal Greeting, of course). Andi Lassiter can't help but watch in bewildered amusement. This sponge attack tactic is a new one to her. The little Junkion buffs and polishes with the sponges - really intended for a face wash ritual, but who can deny the call when there is so much to clean? She even breaks out a third sponge after all for his bee/beetle like face. (which takes meticulous attention and care) Finally she is done - as best as she can - with the 'Septic' now fully sanitised. *rub-rub-squeak-rub-sparkle* "Alright, alright, Civilian... You may be a Junkion, and you may be doing me a service, but now's time for you to back it on up..." Coldwar offers to Dee-Kal, turning around to face the Junkion as he continues to walk backwards and away toward grid Alpha (Mexico). With one hand outstretched, he makes to halt her advance while his weapon hangs loosely with the barrel pointed toward the ground. "As you were, as you were..." With a sigh, Coldwar retreats while still facing the others for the next hundred meters before he finally turns his back and leaves Arizona behind. "Grah nah Makka Pakka!" Bluestreak shouts with another silly grin. Dee-Kal returns and lands. Justice has been done. Faces are washed. Except for Miss Andi's... Andi Lassiter waits until the Decepticon is well out of earshot before calling these two on their bluff. "Okay, guys, what the HECK was that all about?" Dee-Kal walks to the human. She toots three times, more quietly, at Andi. "Makka Pakka! Open to the public at 7AM!" Bluestreak barks in an announcer's voice, at Andi, with palm outstretched in presentation at her. A small wrapped moist sponge, from a CVS shop, is unwrapped and Dee-Kal kneels down, ready for Andi's response. Andi Lassiter looks at the sponge oddly for a moment. "Is this some sort of greeting ritual I've never seen before?" The Makka Pakka is a cleaning ritual (and service) older than the Cybertronian War. At its most basic it is a simple cleaning service. It is also used as an invitation to be repaired when one is in need, but is never used in response to battle damage. Aways announced by the kazoo, almost anyone can find themselves the recipient. Much like 'Call of the Primitives', participants tend to forget their faction for the duration; however their personalities and force of will remain fully intact. As such, services or calls may be declined as well as accepted. Bluestreak, of course, knows all this... Andi may have to take her chances and find out the hard way. Dee-Kal isn't talking... at the moment. Andi Lassiter looks at the sponge for a bit longer then finally takes it from Dee-Kal's hand. "So, um, what now?" Dee-Kal gently takes it back and starts to wash Andi's face with it. Bluestreak says, "Bah weep Grah nah weep OLAY! OKAY? OKAAAAY!"" And if Deek was meticulous on Bluestreak, she's delicate as well on Andi. No region of the woman's face is left out, not the corners of her eyes, not the sides of her nose, forehead, chin, the works. Even the ears will be taken into account if Andi hold back her own hair. The added bonus is that the sponge is slightly cold, which is ideal out in the arid desert. It's just as well the little Junkion hasn't much to say during the cleaning process; Bluestreak is saying most of it for her, bless him. ^-^ Andi Lassiter stands very still, no wanting to move and risk Dee overcompensating. Last thing she needs is a black eye from the Junkion's attempt at being friendly. She doesn't have to hold her hair back, it's already braided and out of the way. Her eyes flit over toward Bluestreak even though she's otherwise standing completely still. She's heard those odd words before but has never found out what they mean. Bluestreak says, "Gets out even the toughest stains! No problem! Even the leading brand can't compare!" Dee-Kal quietly thinks about 'biological' half loads and washing at 30 degrees to save energy while keeping laundry whiter than white, but says nothing as she's cleaning a biological right there. The sponge doesn't squeak on Andi's face, but removes the shine on her nose. Eventually the young Junkette is done. Yay! Andi Lassiter blinks quickly when Dee finishes washing her face. She's no less confused than before, even her face is much cleaner than before. "Okay, Dee? Now will you explain the significance of that?" Dee-Kal puts the dirty sponge into subspace, toots the kazoo three times at Andi again. "Makka Pakka." she says. Andi Lassiter sighs, rubbing her forehead with one hand. "I wish I understood that." Bluestreak sits down again next to the canyon. "Yeah, nothin' like a good Makka Pakka. That's what ol' Bluestreak always says." he sighs. "Makes ya feel alive, it does!" The little Junkion looks about, blinkies, and seems to regain her bearings. Then fluffs her ponytail. "Aloha!" she greets in regular friendly fashion. Dee-Kal looks down into the car. "Aw, look at that. Sam-u-el look so kawaii... fast asleep!" She reaches a hand into the car and gently wipes his hair from his face with a fingertip. "Aw..." Deek tilts her head to Andi. "..did you never makka pakka before?" Andi Lassiter shakes her head no. "Sorry, can't say that I have." Dee-Kal give a small shrug. "Well, it is... what happens. It is easier to do than explain." She gets to her feet and goes to Bluestreak. He gets a *MWAH* on the cheek, cheerfully. Dee-Kal says, "You out-Junkion *me*" and he gets a happy hug and door-wiggle. She grins. "Arigato for smurfing me a makka pakka!" Bluestreak says, "Domo arigato, miss roboto!"" Dee-Kal hees, keeping up the hug like Smurfette. It's entirely playful, calorie free and makes Andi shake her head. Andi Lassiter just chuckles and shakes her head at the pair. (Toldja)